


5730

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: 傾斜沙漏 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Some Plot, Zero-gravity sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「如果明天是世界末日，史塔克，任何人什麼是都做得出來，而且做得毫無悔悟。」東尼在那個法師身上嗅到曾在聖殿裡聞過的、那種隱隱繚繞的薰香。「是嗎，史傳奇？」※內含無限之戰劇透





	5730

**Author's Note:**

> 梗來自[這則噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/mri8zq)  
> 原本誇下海口要一天飆完五千字的肉文，結果這車整整開了三天，貓途我在學校端筆電碼肉文碼得心驚膽戰(抖)

 

_時間和命運是否有無限種組合？_

 

「小鬼……對，就是你。」東尼看到彼得一臉無辜的表情，忍不住重重的嘆了口氣，在腦中第無限加一次的質疑自己的決定——該死的，東尼！「小鬼，我看到你在偷偷打呵欠了，別以為你能逃過我的眼睛，你還早半個世紀呢。」

「可是，史塔克先生……」

「你該去睡覺了，彼得，」東尼嚴肅的打斷他，「天知道這不知道是哪個天才設計的太空船還會飛多久。事實上，我們都應該去休息了。」 _天啊，如果小辣椒此刻在這裡一定會為自己感到無比驕傲。他，鼎鼎大名的工作狂東尼．史塔克，竟然苦口婆心的權著年輕人去休息睡覺！現在是什麼情況？世界末日要來了嗎？_

 _噢，的確是世界末日的樣子_ ，東尼挖苦著自己想。

「我真的不累，史塔克先生。」彼得哀求著說，一面跳上跳下著以顯示自己的精力充沛，像一隻在公園裡玩耍到全身都是泥巴卻不肯回家的小狗。可就算是某金髮藍眼的超級士兵，經歷了和會魔法的章魚級變種鱷的打鬥、拯救山羊鬍巫師順便劫持太空甜甜圈，也要回家倒頭就睡睡上好一陣子，何況是彼得．帕克，一個來自皇后區的高中生，一個根本不該出現在這裡的高中生…… _是的，彼得的阿姨肯定會殺了他。_

東尼看到彼得正努力的壓抑著自己的呵欠，心中默默抱怨著是否現在的年輕人都和他一樣固執。他偏過頭，正好與史傳奇冷靜得無波無瀾的冰藍色視線相撞，忽然想到了一個絕佳的好點子： _他們還有一個法師，一個可以在空氣中畫出金黃色甜甜圈、讓人穿梭自如的至尊法師。_

「史傳奇，我需要你助我一臂之力。」東尼快步來到依然在靜坐著的法師面前，擠出自己最無辜真切的聲音求著男人道，「你可以在空氣裡開出蟲洞還是什麼之類的……啊，名稱什麼的並不重要，重要的是你能把彼得送回家，對吧？拜託你說好，巫師。」

這下子換一旁的彼得有意見了。

「史塔克先生！」

 

_噢，小子，在你這年紀誰不想逞英雄？_

_可是在英雄之後呢？_

 

「聽著，小子……彼得，你聽我說。」東尼蹲下身，讓自己仰望著對上那孩子不服輸的眼睛。「我知道你說的： _如果連社區都沒有了，那當個社區友善型的蜘蛛人有什麼用？_ 但是，彼得，你不必在前線，這是我們 _大人_ 的事。等一下讓史傳奇開一個傳送門讓你回到紐約，去把美國隊長和他的歡樂夥伴找來，他鄰居、黑寡婦、貓咪國王還有那個在天空上飛來飛去的……這不是你的責任，彼得，你必須回到地球──」

「 **_史塔克先生！_ ** 」「 _偉大的史塔克，竟然要……_ 」「 **_你必須相信我！_ ** 」「 _……犧牲小我完成大我，多感人。_ 」「 **_我只是做跟你一樣的事！這有什麼不好？_ ** 」「 _我拒絕幫忙，史塔克。_ 」

東尼瞪著兩人。

「什麼？」

「我說我只是想——」

「不是你，小子，我是說 _他_ 。」

「史塔克，抱歉我無法把帕克先生傳送回地球。帕克先生雖然年輕，但他至少是 _復仇者_ 的一員，這代表他有足夠的能力面對我們現在要處理的難題。」史傳奇的眼睛瞇成兩道冰藍色的細縫。「同時，我們也需要有人留在地球待命，別忘記你的 _小小實驗品_ 還有一顆無限寶石鑲在額頭上。羅傑斯隊長 _必須留在地球_ ，帕克先生 _必須留在這裡_ 。」

彼得嚥下了一口唾沫，緊張的視線在劍拔弩張的兩人間來回。

「我說得夠明白了嗎，史塔克。」史傳奇用著平靜卻危險的

 

_藍色的眼珠。_

_那雙藍色的眼珠如冰漸漸侵略著一池逐漸死去的湖泊，一切的過往——那些盪漾的漣漪，水下的波光粼粼，魚群在湖底泅泳——一切的過往皆已死去，凋亡在那冰冷的注視之下。_

_他恨死了那種顏色的眼睛。_

 

東尼突然覺得渾身無力。 _該死的薩諾斯，該死的固執小鬼，該死的史傳奇。_ 那種無力感介於虛和實之間，一點一滴的吸吮著他的血肉耗損著他的精力，直到他只剩下一點可憐的灰燼在空氣中散去。

他討厭這種感覺，但史傳奇的藍眼睛令人畏懼。忽然之間彷彿無所謂了，關於剛剛爭吵的事，東尼只能疲憊的向彼得點了點頭。至於點頭究竟代表什麼呢？他可沒有餘力多想，只知道這似乎是一個他該做的動作。

「史塔克先生……」彼得有些囁嚅的開口道，「我知道……聽者、史塔克先生，我知道你……」

東尼擺了擺手，無聲示意彼得嚥下幾乎要滾落舌尖的句子。他不知道那孩子想對他說什麼，他只知道他太累了，不想聽。

 

_厭倦？究竟是厭倦了什麼，他也不曉得。_

 

「彼得，你該去睡一覺了，愛睡多久就睡多久吧。」東尼說，聲音不大也不小，剛剛好在三人中間激起一圈平靜的漣漪。「你可以睡這裡，如果你真的怕其他陰暗的角落有異形在等你熟睡之後跑到你皮膚下產卵的話。」

史傳奇不以為然的輕咳了一聲，顯得有些刻意，而東尼則選擇性失聰地假裝那男人並不存在。

「嗯，那我先去休息了，史塔克先生。」彼得悄聲說道，終於允許自己暴露出疲憊，身體一側躺在了冰涼的地面上。史傳奇肩上的斗篷抖了抖下襬，便輕盈的離開了它的主人，讓看起來十分溫暖的紅色料子覆蓋住了迅速沉入夢鄉的高中生。

 

_噢，他想起了那個被植入自己意識中的幻象。_

_幻象？或者說恐懼吧。也不是被植入的，而是他內心最深處如本能般的恐懼。他看見了腳下屍橫遍野，鮮血流成的河一度氾濫又逐漸乾枯，手中捧著破碎的反應爐。_

 

東尼用手勢示意史傳奇，希望他們至少還能像個 _大人_ 一樣的進行文明的對話。史傳奇側身打量著已經發出微弱鼾聲的彼得和他身上的臨時紅毯子，眼神透漏不出半點情緒，過了半晌才願意離開數不盡的點點星光跟上東尼有些焦躁的腳步，來到太空船較為陰暗寒冷的走道。

陰影灑在兩人身上。

「史傳奇，他只是個孩子。」東尼發現自己只有勇氣說出這麼一句。

「史塔克，他已經不只是一個孩子了。」

「我沒有辦法和他的阿姨負責……天知道我不能對任何人負責，史傳奇。我已經失去太多人了，不能連他都失去。」

「你必須對地球負責。」

「犧牲一個高中也沒畢業的孩子拯救全世界？ _當我知道我們明明能夠有更好的方式的時候？_ 」

「沒有其他的方法了，史塔克，你心知肚明。」

「 **_該死的，史傳奇！他只是個孩子，我以為你是一個醫生！_ ** 」

「 **_你不知道我是什麼樣的人，史塔克！_ ** 」

東尼發現自己已經在失控的嘶吼，他的聲帶像是浸泡過酸或鹼那樣疼痛沙啞，一路灼燒至他的臟腑令他幾乎無法喘息。史傳奇也失去了冷靜自制，他的胸膛劇烈起伏，雙手劇烈顫抖。他們互相爭執的結果讓空氣彷彿變得灼熱稀薄，細微的電流刺痛著東尼的皮膚，似乎有一種激烈的情緒在胸膛裡堆積呻吟，像是一種戰鬥的或者攻擊的本能被引燃，一路沿著神經燃燒。

「為了阻止世界末日，」東尼聽到自己的聲音，那彷彿不是自己的聲音，「你什麼事都做得出來？」

史傳奇往前站了一步。

此刻他們無比的接近，兩人間只剩下一個吐息的距離。

「如果明天是世界末日，史塔克，任何人什麼是都做得出來，而且做得毫無悔悟。」

東尼在那個法師身上嗅到曾在聖殿裡聞過的、那種隱隱繚繞的薰香。

「是嗎，史傳奇？」

 

_西伯利亞的寒風似乎陰魂不散著。_

_他躺在凍得刺骨得水泥地板上，意識模糊的聽著腳步逐漸遠離。_

 

「如果明天就是世界末日，史塔克，你會和我做愛嗎？」

東尼愣了一下。

是誰的暗示先點燃了那股莫名的慾火呢？史傳奇捏著他的肩膀將他相較嬌小的身體撞上了金屬的牆壁，粗暴的吻封住了東尼訝異的呻吟。他們的呼吸交纏，那襲質地粗糙的厚重袍子上的薰香味一下子毫無死角的包覆著東尼的身體，讓他大口喘息著── _究竟是史傳奇的氣味令他貪婪或者幾近窒息？_

那雙異常纖長的手彷彿要撫遍全身，他知道史傳奇的手正無法克制的輕顫著，他想起了爬滿那雙手如網的疤痕。東尼輕聲咒罵。他的陰莖已經快速充血的頂在褲檔裡，史傳奇卻遍尋不著他的拉鍊， _那天殺的至尊法師竟然沒有一個咒語是可以快速的把床伴脫個精光_ 。

那雙大手有些急躁的包覆住東尼的胯下，動作不甚溫柔的揉著他發燙的性器，似乎有著要讓他像個不知羞恥的青少年一樣設在褲襠裡的殘酷覺悟。

「史傳奇……媽的你放手讓我來！」

東尼氣急敗壞的扯開史傳奇如軟體動物般纏在自己身上的手，迅速找到了隱藏在布料皺褶裡的拉鍊，沒三兩下功夫便成功剝除自己的外褲以及礙事的鞋襪。史傳奇從喉間發出一種類似也受的低吟，絲毫不浪費時間的扯下東尼的內褲，釋放了他完全勃起的陰莖。

那雙湛藍的眼睛忽然消失在東尼的視野，下一瞬間他暴露在乾燥空氣中的性器被濕潤溫暖的口腔包覆。東尼只覺得眼前一黑，突如其來的快感如電流竄遍全身，讓他下意識的用力揪住史傳奇的頭髮。

「操！」東尼閉上雙眼，所有的感官只剩下觸覺嗅覺與聽覺，他的聲音混和了瀕臨高盛的呻吟和低吼。「我的天……操，史傳奇，你以後可以少講點話多── **_操！_ ** 」

「不然你以為我現在在幹嘛？」史傳奇的聲音竟然還帶著點笑意， _那個混帳_ 。他讓東尼的龜頭摩擦著自己被唾液和前列腺液弄得濕滑的嘴唇，再以緩慢得折磨人的速度重新將東尼的陰莖吞入口腔。東尼拱起身體，久未被人觸碰的身體正叫囂著要釋放， _射在堂堂至尊法師的嘴裡聽起來像是個好主意_ ，他意識模糊的想。

一聲求饒似的微弱呻吟被硬生生的扯出他的身體。

「史塔克。」史傳奇的聲音愛拂著東尼敏感的皮膚，像濃烈的酒逐漸綁架他的理智，他無法思考。「史塔克，你的腿要再打開一點。」

「什……什麼？」

「史塔克，我需要你再把腿打開一點。」史傳奇耐心的重複道。

一隻手探向東尼的股溝，手指在肛門周圍有技巧的刺激著那裏敏感的神經。

「 _該死！_ 」東尼倏地扯住史傳奇的頭髮，讓跪在自己腿間的男人發出一聲抗議似的悶哼。「該死，史傳奇，拜託告訴我你有潤滑劑或者保險套，我需要你進入我的身體狠狠的幹我。」

 

_一雙手溫柔的手捧起他的下巴。_

_他們親吻著，彷彿世界再也容不下別人。_

 

陰暗的走廊上燈光虛弱的閃爍了幾下竟完全熄滅。東尼忽然覺得身體一輕，接著他的腳完全脫離了地面，宛如置身水體中的漂浮。他僅存的一點理智正呼喊著讓他去查看這愚蠢太空甜甜圈的是不是快要解體了，剩下的他早已被情慾綁架，讓史傳奇纖長的手指在他的皮膚上點火，生繭的指腹一下又一下的摩擦他的股間，或在肛門上逗留試探地頂弄他正期待著被侵入的身體，他……

「史傳奇……操，你停一下，重力設備……」

「史塔克，你自己說的，」史傳奇低沉的聲音在東尼耳邊震動，「如果明天是世界末日，你會跟我做愛。如果現在就是我們的世界末日，你又何必改變主意？」

「狡辯的混帳。」東尼扭腰，卻依舊無法掙脫史傳奇掐在自己大腿上的力道。「史傳奇，彼得他──」

「我的斗篷會看著他。」

「很好。那麼能拜託你繼續嗎，醫生？」

「不過我必須誠實告訴你，我既沒有潤滑液也沒有保險套。通常我們保衛地球的時候並不會預想到自己會跟鋼鐵人，東尼．史塔克，發生性關係。」

東尼突然意識到這是一個多麼淫靡頹敗的畫面。他，堂堂史塔克企業的擁有者，下身一絲不掛的讓仍然衣衫完整的床伴玩弄自己的下體，腿間勃起脹痛的性器因沾滿了唾液而反射著微弱的濕潤的光。

如此的他毫無保留的暴露在史蒂芬．史傳奇冰藍色的注視之下。失去重力支撐讓東尼倍感脆弱，只能用大腿纏著史傳奇的手臂與肩膀好讓自己不要離開至尊法師那令人興奮欲狂的愛撫。

「史塔克，你放鬆點，我想到一個解決方法。」史傳奇輕輕嚙著東尼大腿內側的皮膚，他的聲音幾乎像是愛人的呢喃。

東尼遲疑了一會兒，才依照男人的指示鬆開緊緊勾著退方的大腿。

史傳奇小心翼翼的推著東尼，接著數條在黑暗中亮著橘光的絲線從他的手中延伸，分別纏上東尼的四肢，像某種有自我意識的藤蔓將兩人緊密相連並且不斷的拉扯著他的肢體，直到東尼臉頰發燙的意識到自己正雙腿大敞的向對方展示自己高漲的性慾、像是一個急欲取悅恩客的男妓。

_去他的至尊法師和使用不當的魔法！_

「放輕鬆。」史傳奇幾乎是在自言自語，讓橘黃色的藤蔓將東尼的雙腕固定在凸出牆壁的金屬支架上。他的手挑逗的掠過東尼的大腿內側，來到他結實的臀部，一邊惡意揉捏著那裡的肌肉一邊抬起男人的腰。

「東尼，放輕鬆。」

 

_東尼。_

 

濕軟的舌頭毫無保留的舔在他的肛門周圍， _那個放蕩的哭喊聲絕對不是來自於史傳奇_ ，東尼無力的癱在至尊法師的手裡想。史傳奇粗魯的分開東尼的臀瓣賣力的舔濕他的穴口，同時有數根較為細小的藤蔓先後擠入他的腸道、活蛇一般的扭動抽插為他擴張著。

「史傳奇，太…… _幹，別停，我求你別停——_ 」

東尼倏地咬住自己的下唇，以免那些毫無羞恥的呻吟再度奪唇而出。

史傳奇靈巧的舌頭趁著自己召喚出的觸手撐開他的肛門滑入那個濕黏的洞口，和他們一起無情的進出東尼的身體，讓一波波潮水般的酥麻快感彙集在他的胯下，被冷落的陰莖在兩腿間抖動、分泌體液，他……

抽插的觸手狠狠的頂到他的前列腺。

東尼像是抽筋般的拱起身體，脊椎彎成弓形，高潮般的快感像是被強行從身體裡給扯出一樣劇烈。東尼以為自己就這麼射了，但當他緩緩睜開不知何時閉上的雙眼低頭看向自己汗涔涔的身體時，發現腿間的陰莖依舊腫脹得發紅、濕潤挺立，構成一幅無比糜爛色情的畫面。

「 _我的天，史蒂——_ 」

「別忘了我曾經是醫生，史塔克。」

史傳奇鬆開了如鉗子一般捏在東尼腿上的雙手，輕柔得像情人的觸碰沿著緊繃的脊背一路游移直到來到了他的後頸，安撫似的摩挲著耳下的那一塊敏感地帶。

東尼屏著呼吸，讓史傳奇湊近他的頸窩，每一次溫熱的喘息都應和著東尼不穩定的心搏。

 

_他們如情人般吧耳鬢廝磨，四肢黏膩交纏。_

 

「史傳奇。」東尼發現自己的聲音細微如蜘蛛紡出的第一縷絲。「上了我， _現在_ 。」

史傳奇粗魯的扯開自己的褲襠，一手扶著柱身將早已勃起得腫痛的陰莖送入東尼的等待的穴口。

缺乏足夠潤滑的堅挺性器在腸道裡搗弄，一下又一下的捅在前列腺上，讓東尼又痛又爽的不住一口咬在史傳奇的肩膀上。 _他無法控制自己，他不想控制自己_ ，一切的行為趨近於最原始的本能，拋棄了所有關於應該和不應該的想法讓純粹的情慾像是重獲自由的野獸在他們的系統中肆虐。他們的每一次呼吸與每一次心跳都分不出彼此，宛如世界末日，地球的最後一分鐘他們同聲祈禱。

「 _史蒂芬……_ 」他們的粗喘和呻吟野蠻得荒唐，「 _天哪，史蒂芬，拜、拜託別停_ …… _啊、啊！_ 」

東尼射了，濃稠的精液釋放在兩人黏膩的身體中間，一滴一滴的在無重力空間裡漂浮著。感覺到了同樣濕潤的液體離開自己的臉龐，他才發現自己不知道什麼時候被史傳奇給幹哭了。史傳奇仍然在身體裡衝撞，高潮後的東尼只能如一個玩偶般任人擺弄，過於敏感的神經毫無抵抗意識的接納兩人野獸般的交媾，痛覺和快感早已被他的眼淚和精液糊開了界限。

 

_史蒂芬、史蒂芬、史蒂芬。_

_該死的史蒂芬……_

 

史傳奇在他不久後釋放，精液濺在東尼的腸道裡。高潮的那個瞬間他吻上了他，在口腔裡舔咬著直到兩人都嚐到了血的鐵銹味。緩下急促的呼吸後東尼感覺到禁錮自己四肢的藤蔓已經消失，可他依然被困在史傳奇的懷裡，他們兩人的體溫暖得令他難以呼吸。

「史……史傳奇。」

「史塔克。」

至尊法師終於慢慢的鬆開東尼，軟下的陰莖小心退出他的腸道。

 

_他好像應該說些什麼，可是他無法說出口，他們漸行漸遠。_

 

「史傳奇。」

「嗯。」

「你必須幫我找回我下半身的衣服。」


End file.
